Jealous, Much?
by xXBeingXxInxXLOVEXx
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Edward assumed of one-sided love. Being forced to confess his feelings after so many years, will he be able to be happy by prom? Or will trouble come and separate them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward are best friends. Edward assumed of one-sided love. Being forced to confess his feelings after so many years, will he be able to be happy by prom?? Or will trouble come and separate them apart?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I'm back to set all the grammar parts wrong before I start again! **

**kk... Bella and Edward... BFF! since like they were 7 years old...**

BPOV:

Ugh, I was so annoyed with Edward! He's making out with a girl each period! I didn't want to even watch! Even during lunch!

I thought about this during biology, where the most arrogant playboy is sitting next to me. His messy blond hair with green eyes- the captain of the basketball and football team, so yes, he is very popular with the ladies. I never wanted to be friends, but his real side is what I like. The bell for the last period rang and I packed my stuff while Lauren came and kissed Edward, hard. Thankfully, without gagging, I went to my locker.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Alice, Edward's older sister. She has black spiky hair and was really short for her age. She was wearing a sparkly V-top with some yellow, skinny jeans even though I'm so plain and ordinary, she's my best friend. I could tell Alice anything.

"Hey Ali! I just saw Eddie making out with another chick... again!" I answered with complete disgust. We both laughed at that.

"Let's go... SHOPPING! So we can get that out of our minds! There's a party tonight at Tyler's, remember?" Alice squealed with joy thinking about shopping. I growled, I despised shopping I really don't know how I am such strong friends with this shopaholic.

Instead of arguing, I just nodded. Alice jumped while I packed my things. As I closed my locker, I gulped and let Alice led me to her yellow Porsche.

After 15 minutes, we got to Fork's Mall. It wasn't busy since its Tuesday. Alice walked to Forever 21 and picked up a bunch of clothes without a second look. For me, I just looked around until I saw this gorgeous midnight blue dress.

I picked it up as Alice came by,

"Bella! That's an amazing choice! you have to buy it... well I should!" we giggled at that last comment Alice threw in. We walked to the dressing rooms, the guy who gave us the keys also gave us a good look- and me a wink. I slipped the dress on; it fit me as if it was tailored for me. Alice asked me nicely, but forcefully, to get out of the dressing room and to show off.

I got our acting like a model, until that is when I fell. I laughed while my butt was connected to the floor; Alice helped me up and chatted away in 'LA-LA-LAND'

(THIS IS LA-LA-LAND)

"Bells! Listen... We really need to buy that! We could do your make-up and everything! Take a good but quick, I mean QUICK! Shower, and then put on that dress with black leggings! No, wait don't wear leggings. You need to show the world those legs sent from the Gods. OMIGOSH! I have the perfect shoes! No wait... I have that one... no wait the one I got from payless is good too, but who wears payless shoes now a days? But then again Rose has these amazing red and blue shoes she wore for the football game... no wait... I saw these-" I stopped listening since Alice could probably talk all day long if she liked.

Whenever she said 'we' she meant her and Rosalie. Rosalie is beautiful; she has amazing wavy blond hair, blue sparkling eyes with curves any girl would die for. She's officially with Emmett, Alice's other brother. HE's the same age as Alice. They are both 17, and Rosalie, Edward, and I are 16.

I started listening when Alice said "- it would totally make Edward jealous! So to add-" I cut her off,

"'make Edward jealous?! Ali! That's the worst thing you ever said! Are you kidding?! I mean, who would go for Isabella Swan? The Plain, Ordinary spunk? Sorry... no other word I could think off why would- no how would I make Edward jealous? When he can get better girls?! Also, he's uhh, my best friend!" I used a facial expression saying 'DUH!'

Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella! You obviously have seen yourself clearly! You're beautiful!" I scoffed at that.

"Me? Beautiful? Yeah sure." I said sarcastically. Alice just ignored me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are clearly blind! You have curves like Rosalie; your lips are full and puffy, making them kissable, and beautiful brown naturally wavy hair!"

I flinched when she said my full name. Alice continued, obviously not letting this subject drop," Also it's time for Edward to get a taste of his own medicine." She added with a coy smile.

Soon after that, I just went back inside to the dressing room and changed me also let Alice pay for my clothes... again.

We kept shopping for about 3 more hours, then she dropped me off at home, and I wasted an hour organizing my clothes. As I finished off the pizza I ordered, the door bell rang and I saw Alice and Rosalie coming to doll me up for the party. I let them in without hesitation.

Alice rushed me to the bathroom while Rosalie got the clothes and a towel. Alice closed the door after herself, telling me,

"If you don't shower quickly, wearing everything we gave you and dry your hair, we will burn everything you own!" I nodded and turned the water on. I quickly rinsed with my strawberry scented conditioner and left the tub as I studied the underwear Rosalie got me. They were lacey and made me want to gag. I thought since no one will see me, what does it matter? And put them on with an annoyed look. I put on the midnight blue dress from earlier. I brushed my hair and blow-dried my hair completely.

I turned the knob and was immediately attacked by Alice and Rosalie. I growled when they aid my make-up and tossed and turned my hair.

I closed my eyes until they said it was over. When Alice told me to open my eyes, 20 minutes but what felt like 5 hours later, I slowly opened my eyes, ajusting to the brightness. I couldn't see myself since Rosalie and Alice was blocking my only view of the mirror. I saw each of them, turning to each other, with an approval nod and moved to the side for me to see my own reflection.

**ok please review this thing... tell me whatever you feel... thank you! :)**

**-xXBeingXxInXxLOVEXx**

**a.k.a. Julie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Human. I'm reviewing everything before I go to chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Last chapter:

_I closed my eyes until they said it was over. When Alice told me to open my eyes, 20 minutes but what felt 5 hours later, I slowly opened my eyes, ajusting to the brightness. I couldn't see myself since Rosalie and Alice was blocking my only view of the mirror. I saw each of them, turning to each other, with an approval nod and moved to the side for me to see my own reflection._

**Back to reality:**

I gasped at my reflection. I saw someone that was most certainly not me. She had stunning eyes, with amazing lips, so curved and full. Her body had amazing curves. I blinked until I finally accepted that the beauty I was witnessing is me.

I hugged Alice and Rosalie so tightly they couldn't breathe.

"You guys are amazing! Well... you guys always were!" as I let go, they huffed and gathered as much air they could while I laughed. They started at me, then at each other, and joined in the laughter.

After about an hour, the door bell rang. I got up as Rosalie was finishing her hair and Alice was finishing her make-up, and answered the door. Emmett and Jasper came in, shocked to see me. They had no idea who I was. They were dumbstruck, thinking who I was... not guessing I was Bella. Jasper was Rosalie's twin brother, and is currently dating Alice since they were 5. Jasper is a lot like Rosalie, he has blond hair with stunning blue eyes. He's 6 foot 3, plays tight-end for football and plays forward in basketball. Jasper doesn't talk as much but he can calm anyone down, he's that amazing. Emmett is huge. He's 6 foot 7curly brown hair, with hazel eyes. Although he's huge, he's like a giant teddy bear... or monkey man from Rosalie. He's currently dating Rosalie since they were freshman in high school. Cute story actually. They bumped into each other, scratch that, Rosalie fell on her Jimmy Shoes, and Emmett was so scared of the beauty that he cried. They were inseparateable ever since.

Jasper and Emmett wore almost the same thing. A black shirt with a vest that goes midway, and jeans with some holes that they got from wrestling.

Rosalie and Alice came to greet their boyfriends with a tight hug and a small kiss on the lips. Jasper was the first one to speak,

"Hey babe, who's your new friend?" Alice scoffed and answered,

"Don't tell me you forgotten about Bella!" Emmett started booming in a loud voice,

"Bella?! You mean like Isabella Swan?!" I nodded sheepishly. Alice and Rosalie started laughing at the boys' stupidity. I joined after Emmett started to laugh also. After we calmed down, thanks to Jasper, Emmett let the girls out to go to the party.

As we were driving, I got a text from Edward:

_TO: Bella 1224-291-xxxx_

_From: Edward 1847-544-xxxx_

_Subject: soo..._

_Hey Bells!_

_I heard u r going 2 the party tonight._

_E_

I replied back saying

_"Obviously, Al and Rose forced me."_

After a couple of minutes, Edward sent me a text to go online on aim, via cell phone to text/IM.

_(__**Bold**__is Bella,__Underline__is Edward)_

_**So what's up?**_

_Nothing much_

_**Then why this?**_

_because... I'm just telling you to hurry up... there I said it!_

_**why?**_

_so bored here with someone starting with 'L' and ending with 'auren'_

_**haha... I'm guessing you're in the bathroom?**_

_yup!_

_**anyway, I'm here so imma leeaaveeeeee**_

_see ya in a few_

_**kay.**_

I logged out and shoved my phone into my new purse. As Jasper parked the car, I was the last one out and thought

_Just Kill me now! ._

**anywho... next one will be in EPOV... so please review :)**

**Julie**


	4. Author's note

**Hey people.... sorry....**

**somehow i lost my planner? or something**

**like all the grammer/ideas/blaha blah... is in there! **

**and i lost it!!! also i was sick with the flu...**

**the NASTY flu!! . **

**anywho....**

**i'm trying my best to find it so please wait for it? or at least untill i find it! :)**

**if you want the beginning of chapter 4, or chapter 5 i don't remmeber.... just review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Editing whole story!**

**EPOV (Edward)**

**(Starting when Bella was getting ready for the party, Bella comes at 6:45 p.m.)**

I arrived at the party at 6:30. I wasn't really early so I was good.. **the party starts at 6**

"EDDIE!" I turned around seeing Lauren coming my way, making her heels tap in such an annoying way! When she reached me, she hugged me tightly around my waist since she wasn't tall enough to reach my neck, and tiptoed while closing her eyes to meet my lips. But all she got was my chin.

After 5 minutes of her annoying me *whine* I just snapped,

"Lauren! Just shut up! And get away from me!" I screamed from the top of my lungs, I didn't care if there were attention towards me. Lauren looked at me like she was about to bitch out. I didn't care about her anymore. Sure, she was a good kisser but she was soo annoying!

After that commotion, I rushed to my favorite hiding place, the bathroom. I opened my cell phone and texted Bella.

_'Hey Bells! i heard u r going to the party tonight!'_

I punched in her number and hit sent. Her reply came soon after.

_To: Edward 1847-544-xxxx_

_From: Bella 1224-291-xxxx_

_Subject: Obviously!_

_Obviously! Al and Rose forced me too... T.T_

_they were so brutful to such an sensitive gurl! all that hours of shopping and make-up... ugh! why didn't you come before?!_

_oh yea... you should of seen Emmett's and Jasper's face when they saw me! it was priceless!_

_B_

I read it with humor. I really wished I seen the boys faces, wait is it a good humor or a bad humor? Whatever, I'll find out soon enough.

Bella always made my day. Since I wanted to talk to Bella faster, and sense it's too loud for a phone call, I texted her to go online on aim.

We talked for a while until Bella told me that she was here.

I closed my cell phone and stuffed it into my pocket after putting it on vibrate.

I left the bathroom and headed to the main door to wait for Bella. The door opened, and in came Alice. Behind her were Jasper, Emmett, then Rose. Behind Rose was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She looked around and looked relieved as she saw me, smiling so beautifully like an angel and spoke,

"Hey Edward, you better close your mouth, or else flies will go in." I closed my mouth, not realizing I had left it open, I wiped my mouth with my sleeve just in case I wasn't drooling. Much to my guess, Emmett answered my question,

"Stop drooling Edward." Emmett joked as Bella flushed.

I tried to keep my voice normal as I spoke, "Wow Bella, you look stunning. Who would have thought my best friend could be this gorgeous." I teased.

Bella laughed a musical laugh I would die to hear all day, "Well you clean yourself pretty good too Edward. By the way, how about you get some drinks with me, 'Eddie'?" I let out a frustrated sigh, I didn't like that nickname, but if Bella says it, I don't care what she calls me. I've always loved her ever since the 7th grade.

"I'll get the drinks. You can go with the others." I replied.

I got a simple 'kay' from her after that, and she left without another sound.

As I waited for the drinks, (Yes this is a party a high schooler threw, he's rich, Tyler, and he doesn't like Bella he likes Lauren)I turned around and saw Bella in the middle of a group of drunk guys, as Bella fidgeted, I paid someone to give the sodas to table 9, since that's where Alice and the others always sits. I walked towards Bella and tapped the first guy on the shoulder. He turned around aimlessly and his eyes widened when he saw me. He called his friends over and they quickly apologized to me and Bella and I and left to pick at some other girls. I turned around to see Bella looking a bit lost at what just happened. I explained,

"Football captain-me, them-All football players. Mess with me, they're out of the team."

Bella made an 'O' face and asked, "What about the drinks?"

"Already taken care of." I answered.

"Okay then," she said casually.

We walked in silence all the way to table 9. I held onto Bella's hand so she wouldn't get lost and lead the way to our destination. When we reached it, there was no one there, except for our coats and drinks, so I suspected everyone went to go dance. As Bella scanned the room to look for them, I pretended to look also, but I stole a few glances at Bella. She looked so beautiful, but today was even more so. Her perfect chocolate brown hair in waves surrounding her shoulders, her eyes so focused on finding everyone. I had to focus very hard not to touch her or even kiss her right here and now. When I tried to distract myself, I spotted Emmett.

"Found them... Well mainly Emmett, he's not that hard to miss."

Bella answered, "Where?"

"Right there." I pointed straight ahead of me. Bella seemed to miss it because she shifted and came closer to look. I slightly gasped when her hair, gently touched my skin. I held my breath, trying to distract myself once again. Bella, unfortunately, found them and grabbed my hand to lead me towards them. After that, the party never gained any interest. All I did was look at Bella.

While I went to start the car so we could leave, Alice came out with me and as I was about to start the engine, what Alice said me stop...

"So, when are you going tell Bella that you love her?"

**Love,**

**The girl who made a cliffy!**

**Julie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still reviewing**

**Edward's Pov:**

I stuttered, "Uh, what in the world are you talking about?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at me,

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward. I saw you staring at Bella. You thought no one was looking! HECK! Everyone knows! Even that slut Lauren knows!... Except for Bella... She's too blind for this kind of stuff."

I gave up and begged Alice, "Please don't tell Bella. She'll freak!"

Alice replied, "You know Bella has a crush on this guy, and he probably will like her back. So if you don't tell her, I will!" She was holding onto a voice recorder. I stared, utterly in shock.

"By when?" I whined.

"By... Homecoming!" Alice decided.

"WHAT?! That's in 2 weeks!"

"I know!" Alice said with a coy smile.

_Note to self, never be on Alice's bad side, it can get pretty ugly..._

Right then, Bella and the others came out laughing about some stupid comment Emmett said.

Alice ran up to them and whispered quietly in everyone's ear except for Bella, about what happened. Emmett laughed so hard he couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Rose was smiling with Alice, and even Jasper gave in and cracked a smile. I gave all of them a glare. They didn't notice since they were laughing so hard. Bella looking confuse as ever, came over and whispered in my ear, "What's going on?" I just shrugged, not trusting myself to speak after her warm breath tickling my ear. As I drove, Bella's breath still lingered in my ear.

How much longer will I last?

**BPOV (**YAY! back to girl pov... :D )

The ride home was completely awkward. It was too silent. It was gone the moment Emmett was dropped off home along with Alice. Rose and Jasper took their own far. Although Edward lives with Alice and Emmett, he dropped me off. My house was 20 minutes away, even with his maniac driving.

Usually, the rides home were Edward and I talking about the most random things. But today was different; Edward looked like he was lost in his own thoughts, keeping his eyes on the road, paying no attention to me. I didn't mind, I only minded the silence.

I turned the radio on, to ignore the awkward silence. I looked out my window as the music devoured the silence. After the first 5 minutes, Edward finally spoke.

"Do you have a date for the, umm..., homecoming, celebration, event thing?" He asked nervously.

I was utterly shocked that he had asked that. I turned my head to look at him; he was looking at me through the corner of his eyes. I finally figured out I still haven't answered him.

"Um... no, why?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward hesitated before speaking, "Because, I wanted to, you know, umm... God this is embarrassing... Okay." He took a deep breath while I thought what would be so embarrassing for Edward to say. After that deep breath, he continued,

"Would you go to the homecoming with me?" He looked nervous and then gave me a look of hope. Without thinking I laughed. Edward looked at me so doubtfully, and so sad.

"What's so funny?!" he asked offended.

"Edward...It's... not...that... just...really...funny...that...you...were...embarrassed...about...asking me...that." I managed to spit out from my laughter.

Edward then chuckled and asked me again, "So would you? Go to homecoming with me?"

This time, without laughing, I answered, "Sure!"

He smiled really widely and returned his focus to the rode.

~5 minutes later~

We arrived at my house and hugged before entering. It was a friendly hug, not those ones in the movies, where the couples held each other for dear life. No just a friendly hug. No matter how much I hope Edward and I could be that kind of couple. I've always had this crush on Edward since I first met him. Sure he's a jerk from time to time but he's still my best friend and my first love.

Much too soon, he let go to kiss my forehead, a regular routine we do every time he gives me a ride. This friendly kiss always lets me have a great dream about anything.

He left to his silver Volvo, that he got 1 year ago for his 16th birthday from his parents and left my driveway.

I went to my mansion-like house**(YES. Bella is rich in my story!)**. There were gold tiles made with 70% gold and 30% silver. So even if you wear socks, it'll make noise when you step on it. There were 2 grand stairways that you could see in the movie _'The Haunted Mansion'_ just without the cobwebs and dirt. My father, Charlie Swan, is the famous director of over 100 movies. But in school, no one made the connections between us, so I'm relieved. I went up my right staircase and up another towards my room. The whole 3rd floor is my room. There were a total of 198 rooms, 4 stairs, 35 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 kitchens, 3 dining rooms and 12 rooms for music related things, such as a dance floor, a stage, piano room, band room, etc. Rose and Alice come to my house almost every weekends. Alice practically owns 2 rooms. One room for her clothes, and the other room for accessories. Rose owned 2 rooms and also 1 of the 5 garages. She always worked on my cars to make its' motor faster.

I walked to my favorite room. Call me a snob, but my favorite room is all about calming music that Edward gave me. I thought about Edward as I lay on my purple sheeted bed.

_Why did he ask me to the homecoming? I mean. I'm just plain, ordinary girl. Although Edward say I'm not, I can't believe him for one sec._

As my train of thoughts kept running, I closed my eyes to sleep and my last thought was about Edward.

That was the first night I dreamed about Edward Cullen.

**Next chapter is in Edward's POV during the drivee**

**Love,**

**The girl who used a passage from Twilight!**

**Julie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewing all the chapters are soo annoying T_T**

**EPOV**

(During the car ride to Bella's)

(The Italic is Edward fighting against himself)

_'Oh god, what if she doesn't say yes and she goes with someone vile, like Mike...'_ I shuttered at that name.

_'Or if she already is going with someone stupid and well, stupid, like Mike...'_ This time I didn't shutter but vomited a little in my mouth.

_'I mean, who doesn't want to be her date, she's beautiful, intelligent, smart- Omg, I'm getting off-track here... Now where was I? Oh right, If I don't ask her now, I'll never have the nerve to ask her later...'_

I saw Bella look looking a little uncomfortable with the silence I was giving her.

_'Look what you did Edward'_ Edward 1 said

_'I didn't mean too!_' Edward 2 said defensively

_'Well ask her now! Or else she'll use this silence against you for one odd reason... Or a stupid reason... Doesn't matter...'_ Edward 1 said

_'What if she rejects me?!'_ Edward 2 said..

Edward 1 mimicked'_'What if she rejects me?!' Suck it up Edward, I mean me, I mean- whatever! You know what I mean! It's either now or never'_

I kept arguing and disagreeing with myself about asking Bella to homecoming.

After 5 minutes of losing to myself, sadly... I was Edward 2 while the persistent Edward was Edward 1... Unfortunately Edward 2 lost... I gathered my courage and looked over at Bella.

"Do you have a date for the umm..., homecoming, celebration, event thing?" I asked nervously...

I watched her from the corner of my eye. She turned around to face me and widened her eyes. I immediately thought of rejection.

After a moment, Bella finally answered my unanswered question, "Um...No, why?"

I let out a sigh of relief. I spoke, more nervous than ever. Then I continued,

"Because, I wanted to, you know, umm... God this is embarrassing... Okay." I took a deep breath.

Then Edward 1 spoke,

_'IT'S NOW OR NEVER! JUST DO IT! IT'S MAKING ME IMPAITIENT!'_

I then continued, "Would you go to homecoming with me?"

I looked at her, more hoping then nervous. After a moment, she started laughing hysterically. I never thought my heart would drop, but it did... I then understood that Bella didn't want to go to homecoming with me and think this is a joke. But before misunderstanding, I had to ask,

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively...

"Edward...It's... not...that... just...really...funny...that...you...were...embarrassed...about...asking me...that." Bella seemed to only manage to spit out from the hysterical laughter.

I then thought about it, and started to laugh with her musical laughter, now finding out what's so funny. Edward the player always never needs to be embarrassed about something, especially asking a girl to a date.

"So, would you? go with homecoming with me?" I asked again, so I could understand her feelings about going with me.

This time, without laughing, she answered, "Sure!" and smiled warmly.

I could of swear, I have never smiled this wide before, I knew my mouth would fall off if i didn't stop smiling, but i couldn't stop. I've never been so happy in my life, other than the time when I first Bella. I was still smiling as i directed my attention to the road. Being careful not to speed and possibly kill us.

BLAH BLAH! you know the story so now Bella's dropped off at her house and this is the car ride home... he's alone!

I got in my Volvo once again and drove off towards my house. 20 minutes passed quickly because all i thought about was Bella.

_Okay, ask Bella to homecoming - Check_

_Now, Confessing- noncheck_

I parked my car and saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for me. I locked my car and left it in the cold garage. The garage closed and, soon i was surrounded by Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett spoke first, not afraid of what could happen to the affect of his words, "So, Little bro, how'd it go?" He tried to be serious, but i saw amusement from his eyes. I decided to act frustrated, and sad.

I let out a disappointed sigh; I'm a pretty good actor. The only people who see through me are Esme, my step-mother, her husband, Carlisle, and Bella. Alice never sees things that well, although she always thinks she's psychic. Jasper sees this but gave me the -later- look.

Emmett patted my back and spoke, "Little bro, its fine." he said seriously and being sympathetic. I let out a laugh. It was so funny to see Emmett so serious about something not concerning him and Rose.

"Got ya! Bella's going with ME!" I confessed not able to hide the grin. Emmett first looked angry, but he laughed and Jasper congratulated me. I ran up to my room and thought of what I should do to tell her the truth. Maybe I'll ask Alice, she knows Bella best... Girl related things. As I got up to walk down the hall to Alice's room. Alice came in and Rosalie followed in after her.

After, which seemed like 300 million questions, we finally got down to business... Alice even wore her 'business lady' clothes.

I had 3 things to do so I could make this perfect for Bella. To tell Bella my feelings that it isn't a joke but a true meaningful thing. Those 3 things might change our relationship, but give us a new one.

**Please Review~**

**Love,**

**The girl who's leaving fanfiction for 3 days! and it's not even fun! :(**

**Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**HomeComing time! Who's excited?! I am! Other than reviewing all these chapters.. grrrrr**

**Third person POV**

The past weeks went by too quickly by Alice's obsessed shopping... She took advantage of this trip and got Bella two new wardrobes to fill her new and expensive clothes. During the shopping trip, Alice was hopping from store to store, while Bella is begging for the end of the shopping trip.

Edward and the boys (meaning Jasper and Emmett) shopped for tuxedoes. After 3 minutes inside the shop, Emmett found one and took that. Jasper helped Edward look for one, since Alice already found one for Jasper already. Emmett decided on a regular tux, paying for it before trying it on. Edward wore about 20 different tuxedoes trying to impress Bella. After deciding on the first tux he wore – this annoyed the hell out of Emmett's and Jasper's minds- and they left to meet up with the girls.

Bella, after trying on 42 dresses was relieved when she saw Edward coming through the doors. Although she was exhausted, she was so glad her best friend was here. Rose and Alice had already got their dresses, so before letting the boys letting what they bought. Alice already bought the light midnight blue strapless dress that flowed right over Bella's knees.

School was a hassle; the decorating committee was everywhere, from the storage room to the gym, the office to the bank, etc. Girls flocked around Edward and the new boy in town, Jacob. Jacob was a tan, muscular, tall jock. He could almost beat Edward in anything. Well other then getting Bella's attention. Jacob and Bella were friends before Jacob moved to Forks. And every since Jacob met Bella, he fell for her hard... And Bella knew this and loved every second of it. But she couldn't stop thinking about Edward every single time! She was getting frustrated at herself, for thinking she liked Edward... Bella, as herself, was getting the craziest conclusions, why her heart is beating so fast when she's around Edward.

Girls from Forks Washington High School were around Edward, until he refused every single one saying he already got a date, then the girls went to Jacob to be asked, but he refused and said he's still waiting to go with someone else. Girls being stupid and dumb and it never occurred to them that it was Bella, but Lauren and Jessica instead. So they gave up, and went with their boyfriends –teenage girls.. so weird).

When Lauren found out she wasn't going to homecoming with Edward, she was frustrated. She was always expecting her ex-boyfriend would ask her out any day now. But he never did. She tried to make him jealous by kissing almost every guy Edward was around. Edward didn't care, other than the fact that guys in Forks High School are planning to ask Bella to homecoming. Edward had to use every ounce of will power not to yell at them to shut up and that Bella was hisdate. But after Mike Newton; who was brave or stupid enough to ask Bella, asked Bella, but all she replied was, "Sorry, Edward already asked me." Then almost all of the student body in high school got mad at those two. But Edward had never been happier, seeing Mike's expression.

From then on, Edward and Bella never left each other, afraid of what would happen during the time. Like Lauren tripping Bella off the stage to break her legs, or the boys aiming every football at Edward, which missed all of them.

~HOMECOMING NIGHT~

Edward was pacing in his house, while Rose and Alice had kidnapped Bella 6 hours ago to Barbie her up, IT's been 6 hours, until Jasper and Emmett finally got annoyed with Edward's actions that they left to the kitchen, Edward tried to distract himself as Emmett opened the refrigerator and looked to find any food available.

And in 5 minutes, it will end Edward's and Bella's relationship, but will it gain another?

**KK REVIEW PLEASE! **

**It makes me uber happy**

**~Julie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey!!!!! Imma be gone for a while.**

**Like getting everything ready for a mission trip Im going to. and school TT**

**man, can't believe summer's ovvver!!!! TT^TT **

**And i'm also thinking about quitting this story,..**

**and getting a new one .... i know tons of ideas!!! I just need to write it all down.... hhahaha**

**anyway, imma miss you!!! I'm really sorry i haven't been updating at all.... **

**well.... update ya later? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still homecoming.. still reviewing…still annoyed…. Kk enjoy**

**EPOV**(I know.. shocking)

_OMG. How long can it possibly take girls so long to get ready? I mean I waited 6 hours, 6!_

Finally, after pacing around for the longest time in history, I heard footsteps. Unable to contain my excitement, I quickly got out my box for the corsage and waited for my beauty of a best friend.

Coming slow down the stairs were the girls, claiming to be finished.

Rosalie came down first and met up with Emmett who was just finishing a blueberry pie that was homemade from Bella, and gave him a small peck on the cheek and a hug.

Next appeared Alice after Rosalie, who ran down the stairs and jumped on Jasper... Not jumped. More like pounced.

Finally, the important person of all, -drum roll please- Bella in all her glory came downstairs with a concentrated look to get down the stairs in one fluid motion.

I just couldn't believe my eyes, I always known Bella was beautiful but today she was dashing, stunning, the sun to the earth, presenting her warmth and love in an unbelievable way.

When Bella came down the stairs she looked up at me and giggled and said

"Mr. Cullen better not have flies when we take a group picture from the gaping opening from his mouth."

Not even realizing I opened my mouth closed it shut as I guided Bella to the living room to take pictures.

After an hour-worth of pictures, we were finally in the limo to go to homecoming. I know... Limousine. But everyone needed their senior homecoming to be special.

We arrived to the school after the shortest time of just looking at my lovely date. There were people with these devices to see if anyone came to homecoming drunk and Mike Newton was being escorted- no that's the word, more like dragged and carried out as he didn't pass the test.

After all that devices and coat checks, we were finally able to go to the dance.

Going up to a table to sit and relax, I, however was unable to relax from the looks Bella was getting from many different boys. One being brave or stupid enough came up to Bella and asked her to dance, but i wasn't allowing any of that. I brought Bella to my sides and looked at the boy who was stupid enough to ask in my most terrorizing expression I could muster and told him nicely but in a deadly way," Sorry, but she isn't willing to go anywhere with you because she has me to dance with all night long." The kid ran away before i could even finish my sentence.

Before Bella looked up, I softened my expression and looked down at her smiling as she whispered a small thank you.

I stared at my watch it was 8:46. Alright I got some time until 10.

And until 10, Bella is in for a surprise.

**PEACE!**

**~ Julie ~**


	11. Author's Note Part 2

Random random random page that used to be a author's note.

I accidently deleted it. Soooooooooooooo

Just skip this page

~Julie


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty… Now for my creative juices to come rushing in!**

**It'll take me a while to get the whole story done. Goodness.. very long time indeed.**

**Okay well.. Enjoy~**

**Alice's POV**

Okay. So I know I gave Edward time to confess his overwhelming love for Bella until 10. But he should have known better than to think I won't do anything about it. A dumb little brother, Edward that is.

I laughed evilly inside my mind and walked towards my Jasper. He immediately pulled me into his arms and took a deep breath and smiled against my hair.

"So, how long until you interfere with Edward's confession love?" Jasper is so smart! That is why I love him because he's not preventing the inevitable.

"Sweetie, you should have known I've been interfering this whole time." I answered smugly.

Jasper looked confused at my words so I pitied and spilled my secrets.

"Those boys trying to get a hot date with Bella? My idea, just a little push using money of course. The dress Bella's wearing right now? Edward's favorite color on her. Mike being more vile than usual? All me. But no convincing was needed. He's disgusting by the way." Jasper chuckled at this and looked amused by my thinking.

"Oh. Edward is such a lucky bastard for having a wonderful sister and lover." Jasper winked and gave me a peck on the forehead. I grinned and I hugged him.

The clock is ticking Edward, get your groove on and hurry up so we can all triple date!

**Edward's POV**

I felt a shiver on my back as if someone was talking about me. I shook it off because who wants to think when you have a lovely creature named Bella as your date.

I planned something amazing to confess my love. That is… if I make it through the night without saying anything. That would be a fucking miracle because I can't even think about anything else other than Bella rather much speak and make sense. I'm always blunt when it comes to Bella, and I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not. But for now, I'll pretend it's a good thing.

I heard soft music playing through the speakers and thought it was a good idea to at least dance with Bella. I looked down at her and smiled softly and she graced me with a smile of her own. I nudged my head towards the dance floor and she gave me a look of slight hesitation and timidly tugged me along.

We got towards the middle, right in front of the live band. It should have been a great time, me tugging her at her waist and being close to her.

However, the world hated me and it was awkward. Like so awkward I would have danced with a turtle and wear his shell.

Bella looked at me and questioned my reasoning on bringing her into the couples dance. So I did what I knew best. Instead of growing some balls and say I love Bella and deal with whatever answer she could have given me.

I ran.

I ran fast away from Bella. From the dance floor. From my friends. From the school. From my life. And from the love of my life.

I got into my car, fully knowing that I'm ditching Bella because I'm too scared to screw up our relationship. She could never want me, I'm a piece of shit that doesn't deserve her affections at all, whether it be friendly or not.

I continued to run and I never came back.

**Hahaha.. soo tell me whatchu think! **

**~~ Julie!**

**PEACE**


End file.
